As the popularity of portable display structures has increased, so has the use of such products in larger framing applications. Applications requiring structure sizes from 20 feet wide by 20 feet long by 10 feet high to up to 100 feet in length and 30 feet in height are now more common. Snap frame systems typically have an inherent “looseness” at every joint, and are therefore not appropriate for use in applications requiring high strength.
What is needed is an in line frame connection assembly which is suited for the rapid assembly and disassembly of large, heavy display and event frameworks, provides significant bending-load reinforcement at the linear joint between respective joined frame members, is simple to use, relatively light weight, self-contained (no loose parts) and highly cost effective to manufacture.